Saving Private Ryan Shh
by KayNYC
Summary: There is a newbie Corporal Tinder. Upham,Wade and Jackson stick together but when trouble happens Upham finally has enough
1. Chapter 1

Please R&R thanks I do not own only Tinder

Chapter 1 Different but how?

* * *

We were all sat in a blow-up church, I could not see a thing it was that dark. Miller, Reiben, Mellish and Horvath where all sat by the new guy, Corporal Tinder at the other side of the church, I could not quiet catch what they were talking about. Jackson, Wade and I where sat opposite them, about 8 feet away I would say. I couldn't help noticing that Jackson was staring at my gun that I was hugging up to my chest, I looked down at my gun to see what he was looking at but I couldn't work it out, it was like my gun was a piece of gold or something.

"What?" I said looking into Jackson's eyes deeply; Wade just glanced at me as if I was talking to him.

"What, what?" Jackson moved his eyes fast to Tinder.

"Why where you looking at my gun?"

"Why do you cradle it like it's your baby?" Jackson said irritated looking into my eyes now. I looked at Wade

"Hey Upham don't look at me I haven't even got a gun" Wade sighed putting his elbow onto his knee. I looked back at Jackson who was still staring at me like a statue; I decided to carry on with his question.

"Wh...why do you carry your sniper rifle like it's you baby then?" I struggled with my words I normal do that's why I don't say much. Jackson chuckled. Wade leaned in to our little circle

"Don't ya think that Tinder guy is a bit weird like ya know strange kind of weird if that makes sense?" Wade whispered without the others realising.

"No that didn't make sense but I know where you getting at, he can hardly speak bloody English!" Jackson whispered back moving his eyes back and forth to Tinder and Wade.

"He can only understand me that's why he wants to speak to me all the time" I said loud enough for the others to hear, Mellish moved his head looking at us squinting his eyes, all three of us looked at him I felt like I had to do something so I waved with a big grin like the queen, Mellish still looking at us Wade grabbed my arm and pulled it down making my gun fall to the floor which made the others look.

"You idiot!" Wade whispered when all the other corporals carried on talking and I picked up my gun without making a sound back to my chest with Jackson watching my gun again.

"Think about it, Upham he can only understand you because you can translate" Jackson whispered, Wade grew a big smile on his face.

"So he cannot be British or American then" Wade whispered searching through his medical kit to make the others think he's busy.

"But the army government would have not let him fight f..for the country he did not come from" I whispered so low

"What?" Jackson said in normal voice. I stared at Jackson because I didn't want to say it again but Wade came to my rescue repeating what I said

"Oh, exactly Upham, we should keep an eye on him" Jackson whispered glaring at Tinder with Wade and I nodding.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We all set off early as we walked into open space with some trees here and there in the French fields wondering our guns around to make sure no one shoots us before we do. Jackson who was in front of me turned around and gave me a smile that I've never seen on him before, I was so flattered because hardly anyone gives me smiles then he turned back around before the captain seen.

"Hey Jackson isn't it?" Tinder said trying to catch up. Jackson turned around and gave me a little nod with Wade chuckling to himself behind me.

"U-um no Upham actually Timothy Upham" I struggled

"Oh sorry still getting use to these names" laughed Tinder I laughed sarcastically because what he just said was not that funny.

"Where you from?"

"Umm I don't know you see because I travel a lot I never really asked my parents" Tinder said getting out his letter, it looked like he was pretending to read it. Jackson turned around to Wade lifting up his eyebrows. I tried to lean towards Tinder to see the letter I could see a glance of German writing I just had to ask.

"is that your letter from home"

"Yeah" Tinder said looking at me then looking back to the letter.

"Why is it in German?" I said loud enough for the rest to hear Mellish and Horvath looked at me but I pretended I didn't notice.

"Shut up!" Tinder whispered grinding his teeth together. At this point Jackson turned around walking a few feet towards Tinder.

"What!" Jackson said stopping in front of Tinder so he could not pass

"What did you just say to Upham?" Jackson was going bright red in the face I swear his cheeks where getting bigger.

"What's going on?" Miller shouted the squad stopped.

"I...I didn't say any...anything!" Tinder struggled like I would normal do.

"Jackson, what has gotten into you?" Reiben asked pulling Jackson away by the shoulders.

"JACKSON, UPHAM I want you both to stay away from Tinder until you both get you act together" Miller shouted at the front of the squad.

"What, it was him he...he was annoying me?" I shouted

"You annoy us Upham!" Reiben said, the others started to walk on when Jackson, Wade and I were still looking at Tinder in the same spot. Tinder turned to me and pushed me into the tree making a massive crack sound from my head which made me fall onto the floor. Wade ran to me and kneeled down before I could even blink.

"You alright?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Jackson shouted but got pulled away by Mellish and Miller but Jackson was still trying to get to Tinder while Reiben went to Tinder.

"My head hurts" I wimped to Wade

"Let me have a look"

"HE PUSHED UPHAM RIGHT IN FRONT OF WADE AND MY EYES!" Jackson shouted on

"I...I didn't he tripped!" Tinder said looking guilty Wade looked at the others with his mouth wide open.

"You are such a liar!" Wade shouted "Upham is bleeding" Wade went on.

Wade helped me up and stopped my head from bleeding. The others went on while us three where walking slowly behind them.

"I can't believe they don't believe us. Tinder did it right in front of us!" Jackson said still red

"I know and he lied he is defiantly not right. Did you hear the crack on Upham's head" Wade said still surprised. Wade saying that made me cringe I put my hand over my forehead trying not to think about it.

"You alright Upham?" Jackson said softly which made Wade look at me

"Just a headache that's all" I lied because it really did hurt but it could not of hurt as much as being shot so I tried to stay strong.

"No Upham it's not just a headache he could of split you head open that little bug if only I had a gun!" Wade worriedly said.

"Oh don't you worry I will be using my gun today!" Jackson said sharpest.

"HURRY UP WE'VE GOT A WALL!" Miller shouted to us. Jackson and Wade ran up to catch up I just jogged still holding my helmet. When I finally got there we were all hidden behind a long wall of sandbags but they were not very high so you could just see our heads I reckon. I looked over the sandbags while Miller was mumbling on their were a big brick wall about a 70 feet away there was a gab in the middle of the wall I assume it was a door that was blown off but behind the wall was more fields, it just didn't make sense.

"That wall over there it needs to be clea-"I interrupted Miller before he could finish

"What do we have to do about that stupid wall?" I asked Miller looked at me with everyone else.

"Well he was about to get there until he was rudely interrupted!" Tinder said

"Shut up" Wade and Jackson said together I smiled

"There are Germans behind it, it needs to be cleared out" Miller carried on "Jackson I need you to do the first shot with your sniper then we will carry on"

"I can't see behind walls sir!"Jackson argued

"I don't care, Oh my lord what is wrong with you soldiers today? Just do it Jackson even if you don't get anyone!"

We were all squashed down covered by the sandbags while Jackson had his gun leaned upon the bags Jackson shot the first German that walked out then we all got up and started to shoot, I wasn't really shooting anyone but I was making it look as if I was. While the shooting was still going on I looked around, Wade was still covered I felt loads of shells pass me, I made cover and that's when I seen Tinder just watching all of us shoot he looked at me and raised his gun aiming at me Wade realised what he was doing and tugged Jackson's leg

"What are you doing Tinder you've got to shoot that way?" Jackson shouted which made everyone look but still shooting at the same time.

I felt the shell it was hit onto my shoulder so bad I instantly screamed

UPHAM!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

UPHAM'S HIT! Shouted Mellish

I was crying on the floor, Wade was trying to help me but I kept moving away from him because it just hurt even more.

"Upham let me do this!" Wade struggled to pull my arm closer to him. Reiben kept hold of Tinder while Miller and Jackson where trying to help Wade. I looked over at Mellish and Horvath they were still shooting the incoming German's.

"Wade, Wade stop please!" I screamed I could feel fresh tears rolling down my face. I could feel Wade struggling on me like his mind has gone blank, well mine sure has.

"Upham you need to stay still" Miller said

"What" I screamed still shaking

"Wade needs to put morphine into you, you need to stay still" Jackson mumbled. I felt Wade inject me after a few minutes of everyone staring at me and Wade giving me the few sips of water, I didn't feel like I was in so much pain, I feel like I have not got an arm though. I tried to sit up but struggled, Wade helped me.

"That is it! Did you not see that Tinder actually aimed it at Upham?" Jackson shouted looking around

"Upham got shot by the German soldier Jackson" Miller said softly keeping his eyes on Upham

"NO, he did not are you people blind?" Wade shouted, he looked like he was about to cry.

"Move out!" Miller shouted standing up "Common!"

When I finally got on my two feet my arms where clinked around Wade's and Jackson neck, Mellish was walking sided by sided with Jackson with the others ahead.

"Mellish?" Jackson asked

"What!"

"I know you seen it, you knew all along it was Tinder" Jackson whispered Mellish looked on the floor shamelessly.

"I know"

"Then why didn't you say anything!"

Mellish didn't answer Jackson and walked on.

"Thanks, Wade ya know for what you did b..back there" I said I really was grateful Wade looked at me as if I said something wrong

"Every person I've saved has never said that to me" Wade smiled

"You a bit of a wiggler though" Jackson joked. We started to get closer to the wall I thought to myself what is it with this wall. My legs started to hurt and I could feel my arm in pain again but I tried to not make anyone else notice I didn't want to hold up the squad. We went into this little house I was not to keen on sleeping here tonight.

"We will have to make do" Miller said. We all got into our space. I didn't really want to sleep, I found myself sitting up thinking about this horrible day thinking about it made me shiver. My arm started to hurt again, I gave it a rub but that made it worse.

"Don't rub it Upham, here let me change the bandage" Wade whispered while Jackson watching our boring conversation

"I don't understand"

"What don't you understand Upham" Wade whispered

"All of it" I said while Wade was at the end of raping the new bandage around my arm.

"I certainly do, I am going to kill him!" Jackson said in a high voice which was good because the others were asleep. Wade gave Jackson a look without him noticing.

"You need some sleep Upham you will feel better" Wade said helping my lay down onto the cold floor. Wade then got a green blanket out of his bag tucking me into it.

Jacksons P.O.V 

After a few minutes of Upham falling asleep, Wade and I stayed up talking about when we were kids it was funny when Wade told me he bought apples and thrown them at people walking by but just think those apples have now changed into grenades. I decided I've had enough of this Tinder guy; I tiptoed towards him kneeling down beside him.

"Jackson get back here now, what are you doing?" Wade whispered I twisted half of my body towards Wade.

"Shh" I but my finger onto my lips and turned around back to Tinder I searched into his pockets I found that German letter Upham asked about and some bits and bobs. I twisted back to Wade

"I can't find anything" I felt myself getting irritated

"Look at his dog tag" Wade whispered I quickly turned around back to Tinder and looked at his dog tag. I did a double take.

"Oh my god" I whispered

"What!" Wade whispered I ignored him "Jackson?" Wade sounded worried "Jackson do you want me to get your gun?"

"Just come here!" I whispered back Wade got up and walked to me slowly.

"Look at his dog tag its German" I whispered

"Yeah but look there is another one" Wade pointed out the other one it was an American one with his fake name Tinder his real name that was on the other dog tag was Kantor. We both looked at each other and went back to our spaces we sat there for a few minutes watching every move he took.

"He's a German spy Jackson"


	4. Chapter 4

This is the last chapter please injoy

* * *

Chapter 4

Upham P.O.V

I woke up early before everyone else, my arm was in agony I really wanted to wake up Wade but he was a sleep I really hate disturbing people.

"Good morning I think it's still quiet dark out" Jackson said sitting up he looked at me then came to sit by me.

"You all right?"

"Yeah my arm hurts that's all" I rubbed my arm but not as hard as last night

"Wade, Wade, wake up!" Jackson was shaking Wade

"Don't wake him up, Jackson" Jackson ignored me. Wade started to moan like a child being late to school because they want to stay in bed.

"What Jackson?" Wade asked rubbing his eyes at the same time as sitting up.

"Upham's arm is hurting" as soon as Wade heard this he looked at me then he searched for his bag. Wade gave me a bit more morphine then started to talk to Jackson I felt a little left out.

"What's going on" I asked Wade and Jackson they both turned their heads to look at me

"Well we think Tinder is a German spy because of his dog tag" Wade whispered to me with Jackson nodding. I felt my mouth open.

"Goooooood Morning!" Tinder shouted from behind us. All three of us jumped I felt like I just got shot again.

"Bloody hell Tinder what you trying to do kill us?" Jackson said sniggering. Wade and I looked at each other with smiles.

"Ha-ha that's funny Jackson" Tinder shot back at him. We all looked at each other and back to him. Tinder then sat down with us he started talking about his travelling I felt so self-conscious around him I picked up my gun reloaded it and kept my finger on the trigger because I'm not having him shoot me or anyone else again. Wade and Jackson looked at me and realised what I was doing I wish I never off done that now because I bet they think I'm scared.

We all finally woke up and started our journey again crossing the fields. I have to admit France is a beautiful place. Tinder was behind us all slowly walking, I kept turning around every time I did he gave me glares which I'm use to.

"Hey Kantor how you doing back there" Jackson shouted the squad stopped and looked at Jackson

"Shut up!" whispered Wade

"Who Kantor?" asked Reiben and Mellish

"What is going on here" Miller shouted we all looked at Miller hopping he would forget it and carry on.

"You three got me" Tinder said walking past us all then turns around so he could see every one of our faces.

"PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN NOW OTHERWISE I WILL SHOOT YOU ALL" Shouted Tinder

"Guys do what he says!" Miller said nervously we all put our guns down. I refused to but my gun down

"Upham put it down" Mellish ordered I ignored him

"PUT IT DOWN I WILL SHOOT YOU BOY" Tinder was getting angry. Wade slowly walked towards me trying to take the gun off me he didn't fail because he took it out of my hand and dropped it onto the floor. Tinder moved his gun to Wade.

"Whoa" Wade was shaking putting his hands into the air he walked back a few steps, but tripped onto the gun and fell to the floor we all sighed thinking Tinder was going to shoot him

"I will shoot you right there right now Wade isn't it don't even think about getting up!" the gun was still aimed at Wade; I had to do something he was going to shoot. I walked forward; Tinder instantly moved his gun aimed at me now.

"Don't Upham" Jackson said calmly

"Tinder" I said a bit shaken I decided to talk German I didn't want the others to know what I was saying.

"dort 7 von uns und ein von Ihnen, aufzugeben. Lassen Sie Ihre Waffe und weglaufen nie wieder kommen oder ich werde dich erschießen!" (there 7 of us and 1 of you, give up. Drop your gun and run away never come back or i'll shoot you!)

"You haven't got a gun!" Tinder said

"What are you saying SPEAK BLOODY ENGLISH?" Horvath shouted.

"Oh really... Ich nicht fragen Sie wieder" (I will not ask you again) I felt myself burning up. Tinder hesitated

"eine" I shouted

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Miller shouted

"I wish I learnt German at school!" Reiben interrupted

"zwei" I shouted

"Upham please!" Wade begged

"I've never seen Upham so angry" Mellish shouted

"Shut up I think they are going to shoot each other" Horvath shouted

"drei" I shouted

"Upham?" Jackson asked confused

"Zeiten bis" (Times up) I shouted I felt my eyes watering. I got my pistol out of my back pocket and shot Tinder everyone stared at Tinder then me. I collapsed onto the floor and started crying Wade and Jackson came over to kneel besides me.

"We sorry" Miller said Wade nodded looking back at me.


End file.
